Charades, anyone?
by Mysterious-Nights
Summary: Amelia, Copley, Trey, Alcide, Claudine, Claude, Eric, Pam, Bill, Sam and Jason are at Sookie's house for some fun and games, until they get into an argument about who is better.


**Charades, anyone?**

"Claudine, I saw you! You cheated!" Claude yelled out. "I did not; I simply added a little magic to it!" Claudine said.

There I was sitting in my living room with Bill, Pam, Eric, Alcide, Jason, Sam, Copley, Amelia and Trey. We were playing charades; there were two teams, Claudine, Pam, Eric, Sam, Bill and I against Claude, Alcide, Copley, Jason, Amelia, and Trey. Claude stood in the middle of my living room acting out an animal (a monkey) when Claudine used magic to add a tail and ears, so he would look like a monkey. There we all were laughing at Claude who had no clue what was going on. He then put two and two together before or after he notice the tail and yelled at Claudine.

"_I did not; I simply added a little magic to it!"_Claudine said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Change me! NOW!" Claude said in anger.

"Okay if you insist." Claudine said with a mischievous smirk. She turned Claude into a female dog. "He always was a bit of a bitch." Claudine said. Everyone began roaring in laughter. Claude began to growl; Claudine changed him back to his old self. He then walked over to his seat and sat down. As dried up my tears I said, "Okay, Claudine it's your turn." After Claudine went, Alcide went up and pretended to lift weights. Bill then said, "if only he was strong."

"What are you trying to say fanger? Weres are stronger than Vamps any day."Alcide said glaring at Bill.

Bill stood up and so did Claudine, she began to speak, "Might I say Faes are the strongest here, which makes us superior."

"No honey, you got it wrong, I could kill you in a second if I wanted too." Pam said with an annoyed tone.

"Says the one that dresses like a soccer mom from Beverly Hills." Sam said standing up.

"Witches can control all of you and kill you all. So sit down and plus we were here first." Amelia said with a cunning attitude.

Eric then said, "Oh is that true. We used to burn you all the time and we always one."

"Panthers are better just saying, we are more populated than, Weres. Don't want to be killed like Vampires, don't burn at the stake and we don't have nice tasting blood." Jason said as if he knew it was all true.

"OKAY! We get it. All your pride and crap is known. All of you think you are all so powerful? What is telling each other you're better than them gonna do? It ain't gon' do nothin'. So who honestly cares? You all are different ages so it's not like you can fight one another because that's a disadvantage." I said standing up tired of this bull crap. "Thank you for that speech, its okay if you think Fairies are the strongest, after all you are one of us. You have seen us fight. We truly are the best. We were here first." Claude said happily and sweetly.

Copley sat there completely confused and had no clue what to say. I felt bad for the guy. He was very cocky but, he knew he couldn't win this battle even if he tried. He especially didn't want to piss anyone off since, he was the only human. He didn't really like the fact Amelia was a Witch but he accepted it. He wondered what she saw in Trey but, if he made her happy then he will suck it up.

"There is only one way to solve this." Jason said loudly catching everyone's attention. "Here one of Jason's bright ideas guys." Sam said sarcastically that made me chuckle.

"As I was saying, the only way to solve this is to find a Vamp, Shifter, were, witch and fairy that has only two year experience. That way we are all equal and we could have them fight." Jason said with his large smile across his face.

"Oh yes! That would work. Especially, the two year experience thing. That means the Vamp could be any human age, the Fairy would be a toddler, the Were and Shifter would be in their teens and the witch would still be learning about Wicca and have not really learned any spells. Also the fact that they will fight for us to see who wins will be completely understandable to them! What a great idea, Jason." Claude sarcastically said.

Jason sat down and frowned. He probably thought his plan was full proof. Think again Jase, sometimes I wonder how we are even related.

I then stood up and told everyone to go outside and talk about it and come up with their ideas. As everyone shuffled outside yelling about how they are more superior.

Only Trey, Copley and I were in the living room.

"They really think they can figure out who is better?" Trey said with a smirk on his face.

"Who knows, they will probably be out there all night." Copley said rolling his eyes and drank the last bit of whiskey left in his cup.

I looked under the table and grabbed a board game. "Uno?"

Trey went under the table and grabbed Monopoly. "I think it will be a long time before they stop fighting"

"You can say that again." Copley said laughing.

"I call the car!" I said opening the box.

As we played the game we could faintly here the dispute going on outside.

All of this fighting about who is the better Supe all started with the simple game of Charades.


End file.
